


為車而車

by goldfish1028



Category: NINE'S
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfish1028/pseuds/goldfish1028





	為車而車

萬虎  
*為開車而開車part1  
*一個不負責任的文  
*第一part先來點比較沒那麼刺激的  
*首發是顏值巔峰的小順毛萬虎小奶狗

"我們分手吧。"眼前正要離開的男人錯愕的回頭看著妳。他問:「妳說什麼?」

妳堅定的看著他說:「我說，我們分手吧。」

他摸摸妳的臉頰，哄著妳說:「妳乖，這件事等我回來我們再討論。」又來了，每次都這樣。

妳流著淚，看著他的背影，對他說:「我沒跟你開玩笑，萬虎，要是你現在踏出這個門，我們倆的關係就到此結束了。」

他愣了一下，拿出手機打給他的學弟，對對方說:「我有事，晚點到。」

然後他轉身抱著妳，捧著妳的臉，哄著妳，說:「小九，妳乖，路人甲他們挖到了恐龍化石，這對我來說很重要，我必須過去一趟，妳先別鬧，好嗎？」

妳也抱著他，不滿的問:「那我呢？我對你來說算什麼?三年了，整整三年，這三年來你總是將妹妹排第一，考古排第二，而我呢？你究竟將我放在哪兒?每年我生日你總是中途離場這也就算了，連我精心為你準備的生日，你也不想過，因為你覺得化石比我重要是嗎？」

他抱著妳說:「妳說什麼呢？事情沒那麼嚴重的，我就過去一下，真的，就一下，等等就回來了，等等妳再陪我過生日，好嗎？」一下下，每次都說一下下，結果人就消失了。

妳推開他，語氣平淡的說:「夠了，我受夠了，我們還是分手吧。」

萬虎焦急的說:「別，那...不然妳希望我怎麼做?」

妳看著他說:「我要你今天一天的時間都是我的，不許想化石的事，也不許想妹妹的事。」

萬虎掙扎的說:「我...」此刻電話正好響起，他接起來說:「好，我馬上過去。」

他抱著妳說:「妳乖乖在家等我一下，真的就一下下，我馬上回來。」然後親了妳一口，便要離開。

妳拉著他將他推到沙發上，女上男下，壓上他親吻著他的唇，拿掉他礙事的眼鏡，手胡亂的解開他襯衫鈕扣，與皮帶，萬虎壓著妳的肩將妳從身上推開，說:「乖，妳別鬧。」妳上身被他固定著，可妳的手不安分的沿著褲子滑進他的分身。

"嗯..."萬虎悶哼一聲，一手牢牢的壓著妳的肩，另一手阻擋妳手上的動作，你們倆就這樣僵持著，可妳的小手還覆在他的分身上，連自慰都不曾有過的男人，哪受得這種刺激，更何況對方還是他心愛的女人，萬虎的分身漸漸抬頭。

電話又響了，妳說:「不準接。」

可萬虎還是放開了妳，伸手接起了電話，妳聽見他對對方說:「我這兒有事，等等就過去了。」

妳趁著萬虎接電話的時候，繼續手下的動作，俯下身含上他的耳垂，萬虎紅著臉掛掉電話，忍著慾望想推開妳，妳轉頭舔上他的手，含著他的手指，萬虎咬著下唇，勉強的開口對妳說:「小九...妳別...」

催促的電話聲又響起，妳生氣的坐到一旁，對萬虎說:「接吧。」然後起身要離去。  
萬虎立馬牢牢拉住妳的手，另一手接起電話說:「我這兒有事，抽不開身。」然後掛掉電話起身，問:「妳要去哪兒呢?」妳賭氣的說:「找其他男人。」

他輕輕的親吻妳，說:「對...對不起...是我的錯...」  
妳看著他一副快哭了的小媳婦模樣，衣衫大開，彷彿就像他被妳強暴似的，好像受委屈的是他不是妳，妳就更來氣。

妳狠狠的咬上他的鎖骨以示懲罰，一手撫上他的胸膛，一手在他小腹打轉，就是不肯安慰他的慾望，萬虎抱著妳，強忍著慾望，將妳抱到床上，輕輕放下。

妳看著身上的人，他眼裡已沒有了平時的清純乖順，可他依舊遲遲不敢動作，一來是他是第一次不知該如何做，二來是怕他弄痛妳。

妳坐起身拉近了妳與萬虎的距離，看著撐在妳面前的他，妳害羞的咬著下唇，在他面前慢慢的褪去妳身上的洋裝，妳看見萬虎眼裡的炙熱，妳攀上他的肩輕輕的吻著他，而他也回吻著妳，一手攬著妳的腰怕妳向後仰，妳順勢壓上他，奪回主控權。

妳拉開萬虎的褲子，分身隨即暴露空氣中，妳低下頭輕輕舔舐著。  
"哈呃..."突如其來的刺激，讓萬虎舒服的叫出聲，妳握著他的分身慢慢吞吐著，他將手輕輕的放在妳的頭上，忍著想將妳壓在身下的衝動。

來回幾次，就在最後一刻，萬虎悶哼一聲，還是沒忍住，將妳的頭往下一壓，他的分身頂到妳的喉嚨，愛液全數被妳吞下，妳嗆的直咳嗽，嘴裡腥羶味讓妳有些難受。

妳瞪著萬虎，眼框含淚，衣衫不整的模樣與嘴角掛的兩滴精液，看起來就像是被欺負慘的良家婦女，萬虎不禁看癡了，下身又慢慢的抬起。

妳看見萬虎又硬了的分身，感到些許的羞恥，紅著臉又吻上萬虎，妳已經做到這個份上了，萬虎也不好意思繼續裝矜持，他扯下妳內衣的肩帶，親吻著妳酥胸，將妳壓上床，褪去妳脫一半還掛在腰間的洋裝，妳下身早已濕漉漉的了，他將妳最後一塊布料褪去，扶著慾望就往前挺。

"阿。"妳溢出一聲呻吟，是痛的，妳輕輕的槌了萬虎一拳，咬著唇嬌嗔"輕點。"

萬虎有些無措，只能傻笑，然後慢慢的退出，再慢慢進入，妳緊緊的抱著他適應他的入侵，攀上他的肩和他親吻讓自己忘了下身的疼痛，漸漸的，下身開始有些搔癢，萬虎緩慢的進出每一下對妳來說都是折磨。

"快點..."妳貼在他耳邊小聲的說，萬虎有些臉紅的加快了動作。

"呃啊～"頂到某點時妳突然呻吟出聲，萬虎知道了那是妳最敏感的地方，於是緩慢的在那點反覆摩擦。

"萬...萬虎...別..."他含上妳的耳垂，輕輕的撕咬著"阿~"妳受不了萬虎緩慢的頂弄，不斷呻吟著，最後萬虎朝著那點用力一頂，妳穴口一縮，妳與萬虎同時到達了高潮。


End file.
